This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a decorative ribbon or the like and a decorative ribbon product made according to the method. Ribbons made according to the method described in this application incorporate a wire thread to assist in maintaining the gathered condition of the ribbon, and can be used for wrapping gift packages, making decorative bows and other trimming for packages and as hair accessories, trimming and otherwise decorating apparel, home furnishings and Christmas trees, other party and holiday decorations, and for many other purposes. The ribbon may additionally be heat-set, or the wire itself may serve to provide all of the support to the gathers.
The term "ribbon" is used in this application in a broad sense to mean "a long narrow strip resembling a ribbon." See Webster's Seventh New Collegiate Dictionary, (G. & C. Merriam, 1972). The ribbon product described in this application may be fabricated of any long narrow strip material otherwise suitable for use, such as a woven ribbon material, slit films such as Mylar polyester film or lace. The ribbon material may be thermoplastic or coated with a heat setting resin.
Gathered decorative ribbons are known in the prior art. See, applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,725. However, ribbons of the general type disclosed in this application have heretofore been gathered on a sewing machine using cotton or synthetic textile thread, such as polyester monofilament. When the stitches break or pull out, the gathers release. In the above-referenced '725 Patent, the ribbon was heat-set after stitching to set the thermoplastic material of the thread and ribbon. Thus, if the stitching comes loose, the "set" in the ribbon itself holds the ribbon in shape.
It is known to incorporate wire into a decorative ribbon. However, these prior art ribbons insert the wire into the edges of the ribbon, and the wire is used to shape the ribbon into bends, bows or the like during use. The ribbon itself is sold flat. Insofar as applicant is aware, wire has not heretofore been used to gather ribbon and to assist in holding the gathered shape of the ribbon.
The invention described in this application provides an easy way of providing a decorative ribbon which is easy to use, can be washed repeatedly without losing the gathered appearance, and can be further processed to provide a much wider variety of appearances. The ribbon may be heat set after stitching with wire, or sold and used without heat setting.